


Skeletons

by justanotherjen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are some things meant to be kept in the past. A little internal dialogue as Angel tries to keep his past... in the past.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons

She wants to know my past—all the sordid details. She says she can handle it. Because she loves me. But there are some things meant to be kept in the past. I tried to explain. Tried to make her understand. But she wants to know. Needs to know.

She stares at me with wide, pleading eyes but I look away. My stomach knots up. Then forms knots on top of the knots. I've dreaded this day since I let her into my life. Too many things I don't want her to know about me. Just another consequence of two hundred years of living. Too many skeletons in my closet. Literally.

"Angel, please," she whispers. I don't know what is driving her, keeping her on this track. But I've never been able to deny her. Still...

How do I tell her? How can I steal what little innocence she has left? Why can't she just let this go?


End file.
